


Deberías verte ahora

by electracine



Category: Friends
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que escribiría esto.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deberías verte ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que escribiría esto.

\- Oh, Mónica, deberías verte ahora... Así, tan indefensa y tan desesperada para que te follen... – dice Phoebe en el tono que ha ido perfeccionando para estas ocasiones, un tono que acentúa la burla y no esconde la humillación.

Mónica no responde nada. Entre otras cosas, porque sabe que no tiene permiso para hablar. Está desnuda y atada de brazos y piernas a la cama. Phoebe está vestida y de pie observándola, como considerando qué va a hacer con ella. Mónica tiene dentro un vibrador, que Phoebe ha programado al ritmo más endiabladamente bajo, para que sólo sirva para calentarla más sin llegar a ser nunca ni remotamente suficiente.

En un tono que siempre procura que sea lo más autoritario y a la vez desapasionado posible, Phoebe le ha ordenado que se desnudara (y Mónica ha obedecido con rapidez pero sin olvidar dejar la ropa que se ha quitado perfectamente doblada sobre una silla) y luego le ha mandado que se introdujera ella misma el vibrador. Aunque Phoebe aún no la había ni tocado, no le ha sido nada difícil, porque estas sesiones están programadas con antelación (siempre es Mónica quien las programa) y Phoebe sabe perfectamente que a Mónica le pasa lo mismo que a ella, que horas antes ya empieza a notar ese calor, ese latir y esa humedad en la entrepierna por culpa de la anticipación, y le cuesta toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo no matarse a pajas pensando en lo que va a venir.

Pero ahora ya están aquí y Phoebe, aún vestida, se coloca entre las piernas de Mónica, convenientemente separadas e inmovilizadas, de forma que su rodilla le roce la entrepierna de forma sutil, como quién no quiere la cosa. Phoebe agarra con fuerza las muñecas de Mónica, más que nada por no perder el equilibrio y empieza a besarle y a morderle el cuello, algo que consigue arrancar los primeros gemidos de Mónica. Le encanta cómo suena Mónica y como sabe, esa mezcla de sudor y jabón neutro, que ella ha acabado identificando con el sexo. Empieza a concentrarse en los pezones, que están deliciosamente duros, algo que Phoebe aprovecha para comentar en voz alta. Con los dedos de una mano juega con uno mientras acaricia el otro con la lengua, hasta que decide pellizcar y morder al mismo tiempo, cosa que hace que a Mónica se le escape un grito y empiece a soltar “por favores”.

\- No, Mónica, aún no, sólo acabamos de empezar…

El vibrador sigue funcionando al mínimo y Phoebe es consciente que esto debe ser una tortura, pero precisamente de esto se trata. Comienza a acariciar con labios, lengua y dientes la parte interior de los muslos de Mónica, subiendo por las ingles e ignorando el lugar donde Mónica más le gustaría sentirla. Podría estarse toda la vida recorriendo su cuerpo, sólo que en realidad no podría, porque ella misma ya empieza a estar de lo más salida y, aunque su paciencia es proverbial, también tiene su límite. Así que decide sacarle el vibrador y Mónica suelta un quejido que está a medio camino entre la decepción ante la pérdida y la impaciencia ante lo prometido que parece que nunca va a llegar.

\- Ahora, Mónica, vas a ser una buena chica y no te vas a mover ni a correr hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿verdad? – dice Phoebe y Mónica asiente mordiéndose el labio.

Phoebe le introduce un dedo, luego otro y luego un tercero, pero los deja prácticamente inmóviles y le dice que está tan mojada y tan abierta que probablemente podría meterle toda la mano sin ningún problema. Sabe que esto va a volver loca a Mónica y así es, no puede aguantar más y arquea todo el cuerpo y empieza a follarse los dedos de Phoebe. Ésta le deja disfrutar unos segundos, sólo para que luego cuando se los saque la decepción sea aún más cruel.

\- No, no, no, Mónica… – suelta Phoebe imitando jocosamente el tono con el que una maestra regañaría a una mala alumna, un tono que no es tan diferente al que utiliza Mónica cuando regaña a alguien por no haber utilizado un posavasos. – Todo esto lo hacemos para que yo pueda decidir en todo momento la cantidad de placer que te doy y la cantidad que te niego. Si lo vamos a hacer, lo hacemos bien. Sino, no vale la pena…

\- No, no, no, por favor… Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo. Por favor... Lo siento, pero es que eres tan buena… – dice Mónica en un tono entrecortado y suplicante que nadie más que Phoebe ha oído jamás.

Sí, Phoebe es muy buena, pero Mónica también lo es. Quizás sea su natural competitivo que hace que también quiera ser la mejor sumisa del mundo. Lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente que el comentario de que Phoebe es muy buena funcionaría. Y bueno, ya que han tirado por este camino, no estaría mal explotar el filón.

\- ¿Ah, sí, Mónica? ¿Soy buena?

\- ¡Joder, sí! Sabes darme a cada momento lo que necesito sin que tenga que decírtelo. Y sabes hacerme correr como nadie ha sabido hacerlo nunca. Y sabes…

Phoebe no le deja terminar porque la besa con fuerza y violencia como si marcara territorio, mordiendo labios y lengua, sin importarle que con lo de excitarse hasta perder el control con las alabanzas de Mónica caiga en quizás el peor cliché de quien interpreta el papel de dominante. O quizás sea otra cosa. Quizás sea porque esto casi ha sido parecido a una declaración de amor.

Cuando vuelve a recuperar el control, Phoebe le ordena a Mónica que le limpie los tres dedos que le había metido y que aún están empapados. Mónica obedece y se los chupa con un entusiasmo obsceno. Sí, Mónica es realmente muy buena. Se merece que la deje llegar al orgasmo, aunque en el fondo las dos saben que lo que quiere Mónica es que lo retrase todo el tiempo posible. Así que vuelve a colocarse entre sus piernas y empieza a pasar la lengua de aquí a allí, a succionar ahí, a utilizar un par de dedos así, todo para llevarla al borde del orgasmo y negárselo en el último momento. Ya han hecho todo esto las veces suficientes como para que Phoebe conozca muy bien a Mónica y sepa la reacción que tendrá cada uno de sus trucos. A Phoebe le sorprende que a pesar de esto, no llegue ni por asomo a cansarse de estos encuentros. Le pasa todo lo contrario; cuánto más lo hacen, más ganas tiene de hacerlo.

Todos los que la conocen consideran a Phoebe una persona que siempre improvisa, que nunca planifica nada, pero esto no es del todo cierto; estas escenas las tiene perfectamente planeadas de antemano hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando ya haya torturado lo suficiente a Mónica, parará y le informará, en un tono falsamente neutro, que debería ser ella quién se corriera primero. Así que (por fin) se desnudará lentamente, disfrutando de la forma en la que Mónica se la come con los ojos. Luego le dirá que se sentará en su cara y que deberá hacer que se corra utilizando sólo la lengua. Lo planteará como un reto, pero en realidad no será tal, porque Phoebe hace ya rato que está tan excitada que cualquier cosa haría que acabara, y porque Mónica es realmente hábil con la lengua, de una forma concienzuda y metódica.

Luego, al fin, Phoebe le dará a Mónica lo que quiere y se complacerá en ver como todo su cuerpo se contrae en un orgasmo que durante unos instantes parecerá que no va a terminarse nunca. Cuando la haya desatado (no sin antes regocijarse un buen rato en la visión de una Mónica atada y postorgásmica, observando como su respiración vuelve al ritmo normal), Phoebe se tumbará en la cama y mirará a Mónica recogerlo todo, probablemente incluso la ropa que Phoebe ha dejado caer al suelo de cualquier manera. Phoebe empezará a decirle que deje lo que está haciendo, que ya lo hará después, que vuelva a la cama o que sino le pateará el culo, pero ya lo dirá con el mismo tono que utiliza para decir a Rachel que no sea tan pava o a Ross que no sea tan cabeza cuadrada.

Mónica, porque es Mónica, no le hará caso hasta que crea que todo ha quedado perfectamente ordenado, luego sí que se acurrucará en la cama a su lado y a Phoebe, una vez más (parece que nunca se acostumbrará a ello), le parecerá extraño (pero por supuesto nada desagradable) que dada la dinámica de su relación, también haya lugar para las caricias que sólo son caricias y los besos que sólo son besos. Y luego se separarán y durante unos días Mónica volverá a ser la maniática obsesiva-compulsiva del orden y Phoebe será la chica rara despreocupada e irresponsable, hasta que Mónica vuelva a concertar un nuevo encuentro.


End file.
